En el Vientre de la Tumba
by TerrsinManos
Summary: Bajo el sol abrasador, lo único que queda de la grandiosa Shurima son restos derruidos y una escalera que se pierde en lo profundo... Profundo, abajo, hasta el vientre de la Tierra, donde una lápida guarda a 2 seres de ancestral poder. Atrapados. Atrapados dentro, condenados a la oscuridad inexorable, condenados al olvido. Lentamente digeridos por el vientre de la tumba.


Cansancio infinito. Infinito, infinito cómo ésta oscuridad.

"Fuiste abandonado"

Luego del rojo, negro. Luego de la tempestad, calma. Cansado. Eras sobre mis hombros. Silencio, silencio de muerte. Silencio de olvido.

"Este es el pago por tu heroísmo"

He perdido cosas. Memorias, memorias de una era lejana. Una lucha interminable se vivió aquí, pero ya no. Hay calma en la oscuridad de la tumba. No veo. No oigo. No huelo ¿Dónde estoy?

"Solo y perdido para toda la eternidad"

Un sueño lejano de arenas doradas, relucientes al sol. Destellos metálicos de un río. Un río de gente, ataviada con armaduras doradas, bruñidas. Luego, fuego. Luego, muerte. Luego, las moscas y los escarabajos cebándose de carne hedionda. Proteger. Todo sea por proteger a Shurima.

"Has fracasado. No queda ya nada"

Ríos cristalinos de fértiles márgenes. Rostros morenos, ojos morenos, manos encallecidas haciendo florecer el desierto. Bajan los ojos y se inclinan respetuosamente ante alguien… ¿Yo?

"Confiaban en ti. Les fallaste. Ahora de ellos no hay siquiera polvo"

Roca amarilla y fresca. Aromas deliciosos colman el aire. Muchachas bailan, gráciles, como hechas del agua fresca del oasis, sensuales retorciéndose como serpientes. Música y risas. Alguien me sonríe mientras alardeo con una joven sobre mi regazo. No recuerdo su rostro. No puedo recordar su rostro ¿Hermano?

"Ido, ido para siempre, tragado por la arena, igual que tú. De nada te sirvió la fuerza, ni la brutalidad. Fallaste, fallaste, y ahora todos ellos han sido tragados por el olvido"

No hay nada. No hay nada. Sólo la oscuridad sempiterna, inasible. Fría, como la muerte… fría como la eternidad del olvido ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no hay nada? ¿Estoy encerrado en mi propia mente?

"Para toda la eternidad"

Sangre. Gritos desgarradores llenando el aire. Un olor acre a humo y a carne desgarrada. Rojo como la sangre en mis manos. Rojo como el fuego sobre las casas. Rojo como la muerte del Sol. Luego, todo se vuelve negro.

"Pagas por tus pecados. Todos deben pagar"

Rostros morenos bajo un sol deslumbrante. El Disco Solar. El Disco Solar. Sí, el Disco Solar. La Gloria del Sol reflejada en un inmenso espejo de Oro. La gloria de Shurima. La gloria eterna de Shurima. Luego, un destello: se abren los cielos… y de pronto ya no queda nada.

"Ya no queda nada. Shurima es sólo un susurro de viento perdido en las arenas"

Silencio. Una voz muy querida dice 'Cuidate del silencioso olvido, Renekton, que devora quedamente las vidas que fueron' Renekton. Renekton. Un nombre familiar ¿Quien era Renekton?

"No importa aquí. En el vientre de la tumba, en el corazón del olvido, los nombres no significan nada"

La oscuridad, desesperante, se pega a mi piel dura, se mete por mi nariz, por mis ojos. Estoy ciego, ciego. La oscuridad, la oscuridad ¡Me está devorando! ¡Se lleva mis recuerdos! ¡Se lleva mi propio ser!

"Todo se llevará. Tú lo has querido. Fallaste, y éste es tu castigo. Por las vidas que se perdieron, ésta es su venganza"

Arriba… arena al… al sol. Debo… debo… retener. Pero la oscuridad se ha colado hasta mi cabeza. Se lo lleva. Se lo está llevando. Debo recordar. Arena. Sí. Arena manchada de sangre. Furia y júbilo. El hedor pegajoso del terror. Un demonio horrible, bañado en sangre, reflejado en las pupilas vidriosas de un cadáver destrozado. No. No. Eso… no quiero quedarme con eso.

"¿No quisiste acaso retener? He ahí tu verdadero ser, oh Carnicero de las Arenas"

A...rena. El calor… el calor… no… ¿Calor? Había… había… Un chacal. Un chacal enorme. Sus ojos… sus ojos tenían el vacío del tiempo en ellos. Sonríe. Su sonrisa es una amenaza de muerte. Me… reconforta ¿Quién… quién…?

"No lo intentes. Tu pelea está perdida. Resígnate a desaparecer…"

N-no. No. Yo era… Vivía… tenía… Un hermano. Un cocodrilo titánico agita un trozo de metal… sangre. Sangre me salpica. Carne… en la… en la arena… ¿Yo… era yo?

"Ya no"

¿Shu...rima? Un hombre… sagaces y almendrados ojos negros. Sus labios se mueven... ¿Qué dice? No… No… Hay alguien a mi lado. Ojos como el vacío del tiempo… No… No… ¡NO LOGRO RECORDAR!

"Estúpido. Estás atrapado y solo, no puedes salir… ¡Entrégate, entrégate a la negra nada que te devora! ¡DESAPARECE CONMIGO, MALDITO…!

Se me escapan. Los recuerdos se me escabullen entre los dedos. Los recuerdos huyen de mí y mueren en esta oscuridad eterna. Mi propio yo se me escurre, cae en la oscuridad vacía, vacía. Dentro mío, cada vez más, sólo hay oscuridad. Fuera de mí, cada vez más, sólo hay oscuridad ¡No quiero desaparecer! ¡No quiero ser devorado por el olvido!

"Ya no existes. Quien fuiste, quien eres, quien pudiste ser... todo de ti fue olvidado en el momento en el que te encerraron aquí. Ni siquiera la arena te ha de recordar"

¡NO SERÉ ENGULLIDO POR EL OLVIDO OSCURO! ¡RUGIRÉ, DEVORARÉ, RASGARÉ! ¡NO ME DEJARÉ LLEVAR POR LA MUERTE PEOR TAN DÓCILMENTE! ¡NO CAERÉ EN GENTILMENTE EN EL ETERNO SILENCIO! ¡YO SOY...! ¡Yo soy...! Yo soy...

"Tú mismo te has olvidado de quién eres. Pronto no quedará... nada de ti. Ni siquiera en lo más profundo de ti mismo"

Chocar a ciegas. Rugir en silencio. Golpear, morder. No hay ni siquiera dolor. La furia se diluye en la nada omnipresente. No, no, no, no, no. Yo... Yo... Yo era... Yo...

"Tú eras, eres y serás... sólo otro espíritu vacío... vagando en el olvido para toda la eternidad".

Olvido. Olvido ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que descendí al vientre de la tumba? Olvido. La oscuridad devora mis recuerdos. Quien fui. Donde viví. A quien amé. No... No... No recuerdo. Se ha ido. Todo se ha ido. Todo ha sido reemplazado por la oscuridad. Oscuridad. Fría. Se cuela bajo mi piel. Enfría mis carnes. Oscurece mis huesos. Nubla mi mente. Oscuro y frío. No... No hay... No hay nada. Todo es oscuridad.  
Silencio.  
Incluso el Susurrador se ha callado. Nada. Nada. Muerto. No. Olvidado. Olvidado. Engullido por el olvido, olvido, olvido. Ya no soy sino parte de ese olvido.

No, no aún. Aún me queda algo, mi propia chispa, lo último de mí. Un punto de calidez que se resiste a desaparecer en la nada. Her...mano. Sí. Hermano, mi hermano, mi compañero ¿Dónde estás, hermano?

"Fuera...fuera, disfrutando los frutos de su traición, mientras tú eres... engullido por el tiempo"

Hermano... Hermano... Ayúdame, hermano. Sácame de aquí, hermano ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ! ¡HERMANO, HERMANO! ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ! ¡LÍBRAME DEL OLVIDO, DE LA NADA!

Nada

Nada

Hermano… hermano… eres todo lo que me queda, hermano. No recuerdo tu rostro. No recuerdo tu voz. No recuerdo… ¡NO PUEDO RECORDARTE! ¡NO PUEDO RECORDAR NADA! ¡AYÚDAME, HERMANO! ¡NO ME DEJES DESAPARECER, HERMANO MÍO, NO ME DEJES SER ENGULLIDO! ¡AYÚDAME, AYÚDAME!

"Tu hermano… tu hermano… es el responsable de que estés aquí"

NO. NO ¡APARECE, SUSURRADOR INSIDIOSO! ¡PONTE AL ALCANCE DE MIS GARRAS, DE MIS FAUCES! ¡MUÉSTRATE, MUÉSTRATE!

Ira.

Ira contra la luz muerta.

Ira contra el olvido.

Ira contra un yo que desapareció.

IRA. DEVORAR, DESPEDAZAR, DESTROZAR. GIRAR, CORTAR, MORDER, GIRAR ¡MUÉSTRATE! ¡TE DESPEDAZARÉ!

"Fuiste… fuiste arrojado… fuiste enterrado conmigo. Tu hermano… tu querido hermano… tu hermano te ha traicionado"

¡HER...MANO! ¡HERMA… HERMANO! ¡NO PUEDO… RECORDAR NADA! ¡NO PUEDO VER MÁS ALLÁ DE ÉSTA FRÍA OSCURIDAD!

"Deja… Déjame mostrarte... Contempla... !Contempla, desespera... y sé engullido!

Arena, un mar de arena hasta donde alcanza la vista. Delante de mí, una enorme bestia ataviada con una rica armadura ornamentada avanza bajo el sol implacable. Hermano… al fin. Deseo hablarle, pero mis fauces no responden. Sólo avanzo en pos de la enorme criatura, mis músculos estirándose y contrayéndose mecánicamente. Un vago desasosiego me estruja el corazón, y siento que mi hermano lo comparte. Algo va mal. Algo va muy mal. Debemos apresurarnos hacia el disco solar, que ya asoma, glorioso, en el horizonte.

De pronto, la luz se apaga como una antorcha. A lo lejos, el disco solar brilla como el sol mismo, pero no me preocupa; puedo mirar a través de él. Sin embargo, el enorme chacal se detiene y yo con él. Mudos. Todo ha callado. Mi corazón se estruja, y sé que hemos fallado, hemos llegado demasiado tarde. Los cielos se abren para recibir el poder del sol, puro, canalizado a través del titánico monumento de piedra, arena y metal. Más la luz se retuerce extrañamente, de una forma que no debería. Comienzo a correr incontrolablemente. Sólo hay pánico en mi mente. Sólo puedo mirar el remolino de poder que relampaguea a lo lejos, como una tormenta horrorosa. Un rugido chirriante se expande en mis oídos, a medida que aquel enloquecido vórtice se infla cada vez más. Puedo verlo. Puedo ver, detrás de la enceguecedora luz, la ciudad siendo consumida. Puedo ver el esfuerzo de mi vida reducido a cenizas. Lágrimas corren por mis escamas, y un rugido de desesperación desgarra mi garganta.

Cuando llegamos, el aire se siente enrarecido de poder arcano y polvo. El vórtice de energía aún chilla de forma ensordecedora, y en el ojo de la tormenta… Xerath. Una oleada de odio me recorre. Me abalanzo sobre el traidor, interrumpiendo su ritual corrompido. La tormenta se levanta contra mí, rayos desgarran mi carne, pero ésta se recupera sin demora. Deslizarse con furia, trocear, morder, aplastar. Luchamos. Luchamos los 3 interminablemente, mientras el mundo se derrumba a nuestro alrededor. Se burla, el maldito esclavo se burla… y Nasus… Nasus… ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te quedas atrás? ¿Dónde está tu furia contra éste destructor? Hay algo extraño en los ojos de mi hermano. Mi espinazo se llena de hielo. Pero continúo peleando. Lo empujamos… lo empujo hasta lo más profundo de la tumba. Incluso yo estoy extenuado. Pero al fin está acorralado. Ven, hermano. Encerremos a aquel que destruyó nuestra ciudad, condenémoslo al olvido eterno. Luego juntos, levantaremos este imperio, como siempre hemos hecho. Ven, Nasus ¿Hermano, qué haces? Luego, su voz resuena a través del tiempo, como un millón de flechas de hiel que me atraviesan de parte a parte "No, hermano. Juntos no. Sólo puede haber un emperador de Shurima, y ése seré yo" Se cierra la loza de la tumba, y yo estoy dentro. Dentro, atrapado en las fauces de la oscuridad, del olvido.

Atrapado en la Oscuridad.

Atrapado, encerrado por mi propio hermano.

Un último recuerdo, fugaz, destella en mi mente. Un humano que es casi un cadáver, derrumbándose sobre los escalones del Templo de la Ascención, expirando la vida que le queda. Hermano, te falta tan poco para llegar… Shurima te necesita. De modo que yo seré la fuerza que te falta, al final del camino. Enfrentaré la muerte, hermano, porque sé que tú podrás preservar mucho mejor que yo el sueño de nuestras vidas. Adiós, hermano. Adiós.

"Adiós, Renekton, mi querido hermano" dice mientra la luz se desvanece, una sonrisa odiosa en su rostro de cánido.

Luego se desvanece la luz. Se desvanece Shurima. De vuelta a la oscuridad.

Dolor. Hiel en mis entrañas. Veneno debajo de mi piel. Respiro fuego.

Ira.

IRA

¡NASUS, TRAIDOR! ¡YO QUE LO DI TODO POR SHURIMA, POR TI! ¡TE DESTROZARÉ, TE DEVORARÉ, TE REDUCIRÉ A TROZOS PALPITANTES… Y AÚN NO TE DEJARÉ MORIR! ¡NASUS, DESDE EL VIENTRE DE LA TUMBA, TE JURO QUE SALDRÉ! ¡SALDRÉ, Y ENTONCES CONOCERÁS MI FURIA!

RASGAR.

DESTROZAR.

DESLIZARSE Y CORTAR.

RASGAR, DESTROZAR, CORTAR, MORDER, GOLPEAR, GIRAR, DESTROZAR, DESLIZAR, DESGARRAR, CORTAR.

¡NASUS, NO ESCAPARÁS ETERNAMENTE!


End file.
